Does it Count?
by titangirl161
Summary: ONE SHOT Sunako noticed Kyohei hasn't been his usual self lately, and she's determined to find out what's wrong...if only she didn't feel so strange around him! based off what Kyohei said in episode 11


Man I must be on a streak lately! When I'm home, or actually have TIME (A very valuable resource to working college kids!) I've found myself writing more! Wooooo! 

So, this would be my first ever Wallflower story! I'd say the Japanese name, but I kinda forgot how to pronounce it after the while I've seen it, so I'll be lazy and not bother. I wanted to write this after the last episode, in which I was very disappointed that a scene like this didn't happen, so I've been saving it in my brain and I've finally gotten the chance to write it down! Now, my puppy-muse will do the disclaimer and we'll begin.

Scribble: In case no one figured it out yet, we own nothing. We do not even own the compy we're writhing this on, b/c SOMEONE was too lazy to plug in and turn on their laptop.

Does it Count?

Sunako was in the kitchen, in her un-chibified form as she worked over the stove. Usually as she cooked for the four boys she would hum happily to herself, but something was troubling her lately, so she was too busy contemplating that to think of music.

First off, three of the boys were gone- Takenaga was out with Noi, Ranmaru was out with his fiancé (a though which always made Sunako giggle but feel a little guilty about it) and Yuki was out with his girlfriend. (A/N: I hear in the manga he actually does have an on/off gf, if I'm wrong, sorry, and for this story we'll pretend he has one!) This left her cooking only for two. The only one left in the house was Kyohei, and that itself was her second problem.

Ever since after her aunt's party two months before, Kyohei had been acting strange. He was eating less it seemed, he wasn't as active as he once was, and he looked- well, lackluster. Sunako found she could look at him easily without blood pouring out of her nose like it usually did. She didn't think he was turning into a creature of darkness like her, but something was definitely wrong with him, and Sunako was determined to find out what it was. After all, she liked the old Kyohei much better.

This thought made her shudder suddenly, and she didn't know why. She just stood there, stunned for a moment, wondering what she was thinking and why. She decided to ignore it and shook it off, her concentration returning to the food. After all, maybe if the dinner went better, she would figure out what was wrong with Kyohei and be able to fix it faster.

She noticed Kyohei was coming downstairs just as she finished dinner. "Hey!" she called out to him.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I just finished dinner, so you can come and eat now," she said, only slightly noticing that her voice was shaking just a little bit, as if she was nervous. She tried to shrug that thought away, she had eaten dinner with Kyohei many times before, so why should now be any different, just because there was only the two of them? He followed her into the dining room and she set the food out.

While eating, Kyohei was completely silent. This bugged Sunako even more. He usually would talk to her about something- ANYTHING- so this was a shocker. Sunako realized if it kept going like this she would never find out. But dinner was almost over, so she thought of something that would give her more time. "Um, Kyohei?" she asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm watching Saw III tonight in my room, if you want, you can come watch with me."

In less than fifteen minutes, they were in Sunako's room, watching Saw III. At the part where they were operating on Jigsaw, Sunako couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. She also looked over at Kyohei to see his reaction, but turning her head towards him, she saw he had been staring at her. He immediately got flustered and turned his head away.

Sunako didn't get this. Throughout the movie, whenever the gore wasn't making her giggle like a mad lady, she would sneak looks at Kyohei. He was either staring off into space, with a dull or blank look on his face, or he would sneak staring at her, and if she made any kind of movement, he was turn away hurriedly. 

Sunako really wished she knew what was up. A voice in her head was kept saying that she had to just ask, or he would never tell her, but she just couldn't do it. The same shudder she felt earlier seemed to be rushing through her, and it also kept coming up when she saw him staring at her. 

The final scene, in which Jigsaw's master plan was revealed to a dying Amanda, Sunako was giggling again, and she looked over at Kyohei, who was staring off miserably. She immediately got angry. The two hour movie was almost done, and he not only wasn't paying attention, but also she never figured out what was wrong. She just stood up and as he turned he was met with her foot in his face, and she screamed, "What is your problem?"

"What's yours?" He yelled back and soon the two of them were fighting in her room, although the very end of the movie and the credits, until both of them were exhausted, still on their feet, but panting in their tired states. 

Sunako couldn't take the voice anymore, sop she finally yelled, "You've been acting weird, ever since Auntie's party, and I can't take it anymore! What' the big deal?"

"You are!" he yelled back, and suddenly he fell to his knees, and he voice quieted. "You were the only one who saw past my looks, and liked me for who I was. I loved you for so long, but I know that you…you'll never…." He couldn't even finish, and he trailed off, his shoulders shaking from the effort to keep from crying. 

This new revealed secret made Sunako fall to her knees as well. She felt the shudder go through her body again. And as she thought about the fact that Kyohei loved her, it wasn't in fear or revulsion like she thought, but actually she felt excited and…happy?

She remembered something Kyohei had said to her a while back, and she crawled over to him to ask him. "Does it count?" she asked softly.

"Does what count?" he asked, his voice thick.

"You said…it didn't count, but…if…if a kiss…if there are feelings behind it, does it count?" and before Kyohei could even look up in shock, she pressed her lips to his, with one thought going through her mind.

_I love you, Kyohei. I love you, Kyohei. I love you, Kyohei_.

And as she thought them, hoping those feeling reached him, the shudder she had been feeling went down, and as they both pulled away, for the first time her nose didn't feel the need to empty itself as she saw Kyohei's smiling face and heard the words he said.

"Yes, yes it does."

Scribble: CUTENESS!

Me: I know, it was all at the end, and so the end is too fluffy! Oops! It's my first one, so I'll allow me to forgive myself this once. Also, in case people are confused, I was trying to make there be something that normally Sunako would reject, hence, the shudder feeling, and she was trying to ignore the fact, but once she accepted and admitted she loved him, it went away. 

Scribble: That still makes no sense.

Me: IT MAKES SENSE TO ME! Anyway, thanks for reading my first one! Please don't flame and tell me it sucked…that does not help me improve in the least. Constructive criticism and good reviews are always welcome. Long Live the Wallflower!

-titangirl161


End file.
